Toy Soldiers
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: SideStory To The, 'A Girl's Life' Series. LeonXCloud. AxelXRoxas. Leon's Homelife Is Hot Enough, But A Bad Guy And Unwanted Guests? How Cliche...
1. Leon:Sailors And Spyro

**Leon: Sailors And Spyro**

I glanced down at the little piece of paper and held it up to the light. The reward for this was huge. Cloud and I would be able to buy our lives ten times over. I ran a hand through my hair and wandered into the living room, where Cloud was sat, in the middle of the floor, mashing away at a playstation controller. Spyro the Dragon was soaring over a lava pit, whilst trying to avoid plant pots being thrown at him by a huge fat pink thing.

I padded over to him and sat down, noticing something strange.

The little purple dragon that was currently residing on the television was also featuring on Cloud's boxers.

"Cloud…" I started, pinching a section of the material between two fingers, "…Why are you wearing Spyro the Dragon boxers?"

He didn't take his eyes off the screen, instead leaning from one side to the other, making wild gestures with the control pad.

"Yeah… I found them in my drawers… I forgot I had them!"

I forced my mind to remain calm. Not only was Cloud wearing boxers that a three year old would wear, he was also not paying attention to me. I hated that. Whenever Cloud came to me, whining for attention, sure I teased him a hell of a lot, but I gave him attention. How dare he choose this game over me?

"Cloud…" I began, but he didn't even turn around.

"Stupid retarded gorilla throwing barrels!" He yelled, slamming the controller on the floor, before mashing away at the 'o' button, to make Spyro breathe fire.

I stood up and waited behind him patiently. I'd make him crave my attention, whether he wanted to or not. I waited patiently, as the little purple dragon clambered over a wall and dropped right onto a man eating flower.

I struck.

With lightning speed, I knocked the controller from his hand and watched as it fell into his lap with a cry. The dragon got hit by the plant, and the controller vibrated, right against Cloud's groin.

"Uh…" I watched him bite his lip, suppressing a moan and hurling the controller away from him. I bent down next to ear, purposely whispering huskily and breathing down his neck. I grinned at the shiver he gave.

"Leooon…" He whined. "You made Spyro die…"

I was taken back. "You… have an erection… and all you are bothered about is your game? Well FINE then…" I stood up and pouted, looking down at him as he jumped up, tugging at my clothes, trying to stand on his tip toes to kiss me, but I wasn't having any of it. This is where the all favorite teasing came into play.

"Leon! Why are you being a jerk?" He said, elongating all his vowels. I dangled the white piece of paper in his face, watching as he crossed his eyes to try and see it better.

"Cloud… you have reading glasses for a reason…" I frowned, watching him squint at the paper. I sighed loudly and lifted it up to my own eyes, reading it aloud for him.

'If you choose to accept it, your task is to guard Whinhalt Mines. Whinhalt Mines has long been a great source of natural resources for this country, and bandits have recently been infiltrating the security system and have killed three guards to date. We have heard of your skills and deem you worthy. You will not be unrewarded however, if you complete this mission entailing that NO gold or other precious material goes missing, you will be rewarded with Five million pounds. If you do have any enquiries, please visit the factory next to the mine, where my client will be waiting.

Yours, Troy.'

Of course, Troy wasn't his REAL name. He didn't want anyone knowing it, as giving out mercenary work nowadays is seen as somewhat criminal, after the war in Traverse Town. Long story. It involves slaughter, and a rogue mercenary.

"Are you going to do it then?"

"Do you want to?" I could practically see the cogs turning in his head. He nodded once, but still looked a little unsure.

"I just…"

I looked at him. He glanced up at me through big eyes from under a lock of hair. I reached for his face, but he took a step back.

"What's in the black box on the top of your cupboard Leon?"

I felt my left eye twitch. Of course he'd ask about that. I'd strictly forbidden him to go in it. But I had my reasons. That box contained everything I had left of Cloud's past. Of OUR past. If he ever found out what was in that box, what was in those books, I don't think he'd be the same person. I guess, I sounded really selfish… but I couldn't let that happen. He'd try and track things down… I know he would… but he wouldn't like what he found.

Instead of telling him he couldn't know, I kissed him. He pushed me away. "What is in it Leon?!" He asked, a little louder. I turned away and left the room. I shut the door and heard his head collide into it with a rather loud bump. I opened it with a yank and he was sat on the floor, cradling his temple and pouting cutely.

I bent down and kissed his forehead lightly. He stopped rubbing the sore spot and looked up at me with a glare.

"You're going to pay for that Leon!" He cried, jumping up and trying to tickle me. I leapt back onto the sofa and he collided with that too. Ouch.

"Ouchy… Leon… you're such a dick…"

"Oh yeah…" I trawled, the sarcasm dripping from my voice, "…I'm just one big dick. I'm one huge gigantic penis walking around."

"Wait…" He froze, trying to figure out what I was going on about.

"Cloooud…" I walked towards him. He stepped away from me, one hand in his hair, scratching his head, still trying to work out what I had been talking about. He didn't seem to notice he was backing into a wall.

His back hit the wall and he glanced nervously behind him. "Leon… what are you…"

"You're trapped." I couldn't say, 'You can't get away from me now'. There's a good reason for that… but I couldn't go into detail as Sephiroth had once said it, and I knew full well it would bring up memories for him. Memories that I'd rather stay hidden.

He gulped down hard and tried to dash past me, but I was too quick. I grabbed his wrist with lightning speed and twisted it up behind his back, smirking as he struggled.

"Leon! BAKA! Get off me… now! Fucking perverted sex fiend!" He yelled obscenities from me as I pushed him up the stairs. For someone trying to act so tough… he wasn't getting very far…

I threw him onto the bed and whipped up his most favorite toy from the sheets.

"NO! No Leon pwease! Not Wuffy!" He was talking in a childish tone about Luffy. His stuffed monkey toy. I stepped into the en suite bathroom and dangled it over the toilet by its leg. Cloud let out a girlish scream and crunched his hands into fists.

"Pwease Weon…" He said, his chin on his chest. "Pwease don't hwurt Wuffy. I'll wet ywou dwo anyfwing…"

I grinned. "Annnnnnnnything?"

"Anyfwing."

I pushed the bear back into his arms and turned him around, pushing him into the bedroom whilst I leant against the doorframe.

"Cloooud." I purred, just watching him place the monkey back on our bed beside Celeste **(1)**. He huffed and pouted, glaring at me with daggers in his eyes.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not obsessed with sex. I just like to come home and relax… until the weekend… which technically… it was.

"I cannot believe you! You come home after going to the bar in town… get drunk... and then expect to come home and have sex! You're unbelievable Leon…"

"That's right... Unbelievably knowing that you can't say no…"

"I can say no!" He yelled, blushing furiously, his eyes sparkling. I perched on the edge of the bed, throwing myself back so my head hit the pillows. I put my hands behind my head in a careless fashion, and mock pouted.

"Oh... my life is so tragic… I have a job that requires being around a boyfriend who won't have sex with me… my little brother is out having hot sex with his saucy boyfriend… but Poor Leon just isn't getting any…" I picked Celeste from the bed and made her talk with my hands. "It's okay Leon! I shall have sex with you!" I pretended to make out with the bear until it was snatched from my arms.

"How dare you violate my bear!" He cried, waving her around above his head. "She doesn't deserve that! Why are you being a jerk? And we DO have sex! All the time! You make me dress up for you, and I do! No questions asked! Why do you hate me? Ooooh…"

He trailed off, dropping to the bed and thumping it with his fists. "I haven't done anything wroooooong!"

I led on my stomach so we were eye to eye. He looked up, a strange sort of chibi like look on his face. I ran a hand over his face and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up to meet mine. I leant down and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. He leant up, trying to deepen the kiss, and I took hold of his wrists and pulled him up so he was sitting on my lap.

The kiss deepened and I snaked my hands to his ass and pulled his close to me, feeling his arms wrap around my neck, kissing me hard. I let him entangle his hands in my hair and his weight on my chest felt just right, like it always did.

He ground his hips hard onto mine and I moaned softly into his mouth, as he did too. Just as things were getting a little heavy, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I don't have to answer that", I breathed heavily into Cloud's mouth, a little out of breath. He just sat up and said, "Then I'll get it!"

I could have hit him around the head. I SHOULD have hit him around the head… but the way he looked... with the huffiness and all red faced, it was just hard to even TRY and hit him.

I followed him down the stairs and watched as he pulled open the door to reveal a smallish blonde, fidgeting and scratching his head on the doorstep.

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled, over affectionately hugging the small teen. Roxas bit his lip before speaking next.

"Leon. I have… something I want to ask you…"

"What is it?" Normally, I'm a complete asshole to people, but to Roxas, I would be nice. He was such a sweet guy. I'd known since before he joined Sephiroth's barracks that he was in it for Axel. And it was ME who convinced him to speak out about it. I never thought Axel would react the way he did, but now he was so much different. Now that he knew about how Roxas felt, he had no problems with being a perverted horn dog all the time.

"Can me and Axel move in?"

"WHAT?!" I spluttered, shocked.

"Of course! We have more than enough room!"

I grabbed the blondes arm and yanked him into the other room. "Are you fucking sure? I mean… Cloud… seriously?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "It will be great fun! We have loads of shit that we don't use! AND four other bedrooms, not including the three that are being used! **(2)**"

I sighed. "Fine."

I waited patiently for him to finish, leaning against the door frame. I waited until he had shut the door.

"Where'd ya go Leon?"

I slammed him up against the wall. "You know what happens now." I growled lightly.

"W-What?"

"We pick up where we left off. And you owe me big time now… so let's just say… it equals to…" I did mock counting on my fingers.

"Three night in a sailor outfit, one night as a schoolgirl… two as a kitten and one as that cardcaptor girl…"

"B…But… W…what…?"

I grinned. "You asked for it…"

He pouted. "You have serious issues Leon. We need to refer you to a specialist someday…"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Whatever…"

He looked up.

"Now… where were we?"

**1 Celeste: The rainbow care bear from A Girl's Life, For Me?**

**2 That's right. Three rooms are being used. One for Leon, One for Cloud.. and one for all Cloud's teddies and shit. XD **

**Okay. Axel and Roxas have a MAJOR role in this story!!! Since Sephiroth's army thing is way over, All of the characters that were involved, such as: Paine, Axel, Roxas, Wakka, Zidane etc shall be mentioned.**

**And yes, Leon had fetishes.**

**-Gives cookies, rose, and Cloud's schoolgirl outfit for all reviewers. Warning, do NOT wear near Leon.-**

**Please Review!**

**XD**


	2. Axel:Shopping

**Axel: Shopping**

"Roxas!" I yelled as loud as I could. Where the fuck was that kid? Probably upstairs packing the rest of his things… hmmm…

"Wait a minute!"

I ran a hand through my hair and checked my appearance in the mirror. It didn't hurt to look good as well as act cool. Not that I acted it of course. I was fucking cool. And Leon knew it. And Cloud knew it. And Roxas certainly knew it. I was fucking amazing. And also incredibly modest.

Yeah right…

My eyes were more green today than they had been in some time. The vivid emerald shining between my darkened eyelashes. There, sitting under each eye was an elongated diamond, a sign that I was once part of a biker gang in LA, a constant reminder that there was once a time where I had run wild, been free to travel with no attachments to the world. I don't regret one moment of it. But now I realize that my time to settle down had arrived. There was no longer any need for me to go chasing down mobs and getting into street fights. I'd come to realize that as long as I wanted Roxas, I couldn't keep that life. I wanted to keep Roxas safe from all that. And I promised myself I would.

"ROXAS! Get your ass down here NOW!"

There was a scuffle upstairs, followed by the thudding of a suitcase smashing down each step. I moved out of the way just in time.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked, coking my head as he hauled a second suitcase down with him. His head bobbed and his light brown hair needed brushing beyond belief. All in all, this had become Roxas's recent look. The endless weeks of worrying about paying the rent were over now though. Hopefully, Roxas would smile again, instead of wearing his constant frown.

He nodded, still looking worried. "Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah yeah… don't sweat it…"

"What's the house number again?"

"95… got it memorized?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Let's go."

I heard him sigh. I knew that this house meant more to him than it ever would to me. "Look Roxas," I started, trying to form some type of comfort. "It'll all be okay… you'll see." I leant down and kissed the crown of his hair, where it parted. He nodded, slightly unsure, but he gave me a rare smile.

"Yeah… it will… won't it?"

I took his small hand in mine and gave him my traditional manic grin.

"Sure will."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leon wasn't too pleased. You could tell be the pout on his face. Leon didn't usually pout; it was the only thing with which you could tell he and Sora were related. They both had this strange infamous pout. I'd only ever seen Sora once, when I went to pick Leon up for a ceremony. Sora had waved him off, stood on the doorstep with one of Leon's old shirts on. He looked like a real trooper. He also looked like the pouty type.

"Hello… earth to Axel?"

"Huh?" I saw a hand wave in front of my face and I instinctively batted it away.

"You zoned out for a minute there. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"OKAY!"

I took a glance at the door way where Cloud was brandishing an empty suitcase, waving it around his head and yelling at Leon, who was holding his head in one hand in despair.

I snatched the case out of the air as it was about to come down crashing on Leon's head. "Nice to see you again Cloud. But… let's not club Leon to death with a case… right?"

"Uhhh…"

I grabbed him in a headlock and scrubbed his hair with my fist. He squirmed and wriggled out of my arms.

"Axeeeeeeeel…." He whined. "Don't be mean to meeeee…."

I laughed. "Sure thing spiky."

Leon wasn't the only one to know about Cloud's past. I remember being in that tank room when Leon and Cloud escaped. I was the one to hack the security panel on Sephiroth's tank. I was one of the guards that was assigned to Cloud's cell. I saw how he was beaten and tortured, how Sephiroth threatened to hack his entire family into pieces if he didn't tell him the enemy's next plan of action. I was disgusted by the treatment he was subjected to. There were certain rules that General's had to abide by when it came to prisoners of war, but Sephiroth ignored everything. It was Leon who asked me for help. He'd hardly ever spoken to anyone bar Sephiroth before, but he came to me and asked for help. He wanted Cloud out of there. I helped him as much as I could. I guess the good thing was he didn't remember any of it.

"I heard you got kicked out." Leon said, emotionless. It wasn't like I'd expected sympathy from him at all. His mum had kicked him out all those years ago… and he had been kicked out of many a house before he lived with Cloud. So, it wasn't like I expected anything from him. He rarely showed any form of emotion anyway.

"Yeah. Fucking Landlord. He's got his head stuck so far up his ass it's a wonder he can breathe."

He punched my arm playfully. I raised an eyebrow. "Heh… so Cloud talked you around I see…" I teased. I saw his eyes roll in exasperation.

"Don't go getting any ideas…"

I grinned. "Now… where's the alcohol?" I said, heading for the kitchen. I ignored Roxas's moans about me drinking and grabbed a beer.

"Look Roxas… chill out. It's just one drink. That's all."

He pouted and I leaned down lightning fast and kissed his pouting lips.

"Don't pout Roxas… "

"Hey hey… I'll have none of that in my kitchen…" Leon mock commanded, hand on his hip. I brushed past him and followed Cloud upstairs.

"Where do we sleep then?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Cloud's hips were swaying from side to side, the skin on his waist showing through his thin white tank top. My tongue whimsically darted out to moisten my lips. I used to have the HUGEST crush on Cloud ever. Even before Leon went out with him. When he was shackled by his limbs in that dirty cell, I used to watch him from between those steel grey bars and admire his beauty. He was too beautiful to be in the army. He was wasted in that life.

"In here? Or here… or here?" He turned to me, his lips curled up into a cute smile. "Where do you want to stay?"

I shrugged. "Cloud… it doesn't really mat…"

"HERE!"

I could practically feel an anime like sweatdrop form on the back of my head. He retracted his finger from the general way it was pointing to and pounced at the door, flinging it open and diving on the bed, where he sat, like a cat, rocking back and forth.

"Cloud…"

"Will you be sharing a room with Roxas?"

His question was so innocent. Like a child asking for cookies. He never even contemplated what Roxas and I may be doing where he was sitting in a sexual sense. He never thought about anything in the sexual sense unless it was forced upon him to think that way.

"Uh… yeah."

"Ooookay!" He yelled, punching the air then dashing out of the room. I sighed, and then collapsed on the bed, my hands locked tightly behind my head. I watched the lampshade blow about slightly in the wind that was entering through the window, which was open a little.

"Never made it as a wise man… I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing… and this is how… you remind me…"

My head lolled to the right and I noticed Roxas staring at me from the doorway. "What?"

He chuckled. "You haven't sung like that in a long time. You usually just make fun of the people who sing the songs."

I thought about it. He was right. "Is Leon really okay with this?"

He nodded. "He needs our help anyway. There's a job going at Whinhalt mines. Seems that valuable resources have gone missing and stuff."

Hmmm. A job. Leon wouldn't ask for help just for a job like that. It had to be something else.

"And Cloud's been asking about the black box. Leon needs someone to keep an eye on him when he goes out."

"I see." That made more sense. In that black box was everything about Cloud's past, including a diary he wrote when he was imprisoned. If Cloud ever found that, his memories would probably come rushing back, and God knows… we didn't want that. Not at all.

"I'm going to go shopping for Cloud. He has to go to the hospital. You know… wound check."

"Ahhh okay then. Do you want me to come with you?"

"You hate shopping!" he said, one eyebrow raised.

"But I like you Roxy…"

He raised his palms in defence. "Fine… fine…"

I stood up and watched him route about in a box at his feet. I knelt down behind him and leant on his shoulder.

"Things will work out you know. And for the record… you hide your worry really badly."

"I'm sorry." He dropped the wallet back in the box and covered his face with his hands.

"Roxas?"

He started crying. I could tell by the way his back shook and he made small whimpering sounds, sniffling and sobbing. I let my ass collide with the floor and I wrapped my arms around him from behind, holding him close to me, making 'shhhing' noises to calm him down.

"I…I… Axel… There's S-Something I have to… to tell you…"

I massaged his shoulder with one hand. "What is it?"

He pulled away and stood up, looking out of the window. "I've lost my job."

"What?"

The dirty blonde bangs fell over his face as he let out another tiny sob. "I've lost my job."

"I got that much… but why?"

"They don't need me anymore…"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped crying. "Well? Let's go shopping then!"

I tried to ignore the fake smile forced upon on his face, but it was harder than I thought. I bit my lip a little too hard, and made a tiny hole in the top. Blood trickled from it, but I quickly licked it away.

"Okay."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I slid into the driver's seat of my car and watched as he reached around for his seatbelt. I pushed the key into the ignition and with my other hand, ruffled his hair.

"It'll be fine. We always pull through, you know we do."

He smiled at that. A real smile, not fake at all. I put my foot down.

We stayed pretty much in silence all the way to the supermarket. I just followed him as he whipped around like a bustling woman, clutching a basket and a piece of paper, which I assumed was his shopping list. I fought the rising urge to laugh and I busied myself looking at some weird ass vegetables.

"Are we dooone yet?" I whined, annoyed at having been in the supermarket for just over an hour.

"Nearly." He grabbed a bottle of shampoo off a nearby shelf and thrust it in my face.

"What?!"

"Orange or straw-fucking-berry Sir Whinealot?"

"Language Roxas…" I mock scolded, touching his arm, and then hooking it with mine. He looked hastily at the woman behind him, who just rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'fag couples these days…'

"Axel…" He hissed, nudging me extremely hard in the gut with his elbow. "Get off me! People are staring…"

"Ask me if I care. " I grinned right up into his face. "Go on…"

"Axel…"

"Ask me."

He sighed. "Do you care?"

"No. N-O. Got it memorized?"

"Sure thing… but you're squashing the bread…"

I immediately let go. I knew how Leon felt about squashed bread.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I overtook the black car in front of us, and swerved on the road slightly. It was raining, and it was getting more and more difficult to see through the windscreen with every wave of rainwater that poured down. I squinted, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Axel…"

Upon hearing my name I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked really upset, gazing out of the window, his blue eyes clouded over.

"I'm really sorry. I mean… about the job thing… I'll have to find… OH MY GOD! PULL OVER NOW!"

"Gah!" I spun the car and the wheels skidded and ground to a halt at the side of the pavement.

"What?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I'll see you later okay?" He leaned over and turned my head towards him, pulling me into a sweet kiss. I slid my hand up behind his neck and the other to his hip. He tried to pull away for a minute, then he relaxed, opening his mouth slightly so I could taste his flavour. We parted slowly, his breath still on my lips.

"Where are you going Roxas?" I teased.

"I'm going to gat a new job. I'll walk home okay?"

"Okay. Just don't be too late." I winked. "Because otherwise you'll be punished!"

He mock saluted. "In that case, Yes Sir!"

"You were never any good at that army stuff…" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "But you don't need to be. You have other talents… ones that only I know about…"

He blushed. "Bye Axel."

I grinned. "See you tonight."

**Just a random chapter. **

**The chapters will go like this.**

**Leon**

**Axel**

**Cloud**

**Roxas**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Questions answered! Ask anything! I don't bite!**

**SilverRaiine – Will Cloud ever remember it all?**

**Ah ah ah! That would be telling. –Taps nose- Well… let's just say that this story actually has a storyline. **

**Sano Twin – If I wore it around Cloud, what would I get?**

**Well. Leon has crazy fetishes, not Cloud, but Cloud is an innocent victim of circumstance!**

**In Der Nacht – Does Cloud get less juvenile?**

**Well… He's like that because he doesn't remember anything. If he was to… uh… 'accidentally' find out what happened to him, he'd change. **

**-Roses, Cookies and Axel's shampoo to all reviewers!-**

**Please Review!**

**XD**


	3. Cloud:Silver, In So Many Ways

**Cloud: Silver, In So Many Ways**

This was it. Leon had gone out. My mission had started!

I glanced at the black box from my spot behind the bed and wondered what was in it. What could be so important in there that Leon and Axel and Roxas didn't want me to know about?

Maybe it was all some twisted secret. You know, like they pretend there's something exciting and brilliant in it, but really there wasn't anything at all. Just some boring adult stuff. Yeah, that was probably it!

Nevertheless I wanted to see what was in it!

I hauled the footstool out from under the bed and wrapped both of my arms around it, dragging it to the wardrobe. I stood up on it and felt around for the box. Instead of finding the box however, my fingers coiled around something else. Something small and metallic…

"Now now, that's not for you Honey…"

I knew that patronising voice anywhere. I felt Axel's arms grab me around the waist, but I was so close. I couldn't give up now.

My fingers closed around the steely object and I pulled it down with me as I toppled onto Axel. I thought I'd snap him in two! Axel is really skinny.

I landed promptly on Axel's stomach. I looked down and unfurled my palm slowly; the one that held the cool metal.

It was a dog tag.

That all familiar headache came pulling at my mind again, creeping into its usual spot, making me realise I'd seen this tag before. I turned it over to read the engraving and I froze where I was.

'Name: Cloud Strife'

'Age: 12 Years'

'Blood Type: A'

'Traverse Central'

"Cloud? Are you okay? Did you bump your head?"

His voice faded out. I couldn't hear anything over the rush of blood in my ears. _C l o u d S t r i f e_ Questions rose like bubbles to the surface of my mind, and then evaporated into a series of techni-coloured fireworks, each one making my head split in pain. _1 2 Y e a r s_ I felt Axel's hands on my face, but they burned through my skin. _B l o o d T y p e A_ I felt every memory tear through my skull like a lead based arrow. My brain ached as if it was having its own battle against the invading memories. I felt hot water on my face and realised it must be me, crying. _T r a v e r s e C e n t r a l _What was happening to me? Why did it hurt? My hair felt like it was being ripped out of my head, and I was doing it. I was pulling on my hair so hard, it was ripping out.

A scream ripped through the pain, and to my surprise, it was from my own mouth.

_12 Years_

I gave up trying to fight it, and I let it win. The pain subsided and I collapsed, my body heavy and shaking. I was vaguely aware of Axel's arms supporting me, but I couldn't feel him. My whole body was numb. I saw darkness creeping into the corners of my vision and I surrendered. I surrendered to the one thing I could always count on.

Oblivion.

_A small blonde ran, a paper envelope clutched tightly in one hand, and a set of dog tags jangling around his neck. He looked up to the stars that encircled him from above and headed towards a large log house. His parents were gone for the weekend, and he had to take care of his brother and sister._

_As soon as he realised the house was up in flames, he stopped. The snow that he had crunched under his feet fell silent. The envelope hit the floor._

"_Sis! Brother!"_

_He pounded on the window, noticing a girl and a boy led on the floor, blood staining the once cream carpet._

"_Pedro! Anna!"_

_A man gazed out of the window and locked eyes with the blonde boy, who was fear stricken._

_The man turned, his sword dripping crimson stains and his eyes flaring madly. His long silver hair whipped around his shoulders._

_The boy wasted no time in running. He ran so fast he could hardly breathe, tears ripping down his cheeks. His feet followed in the footprints he'd already made, back to the only place he could go. His base. Sector 7._

_But there was problem. Sector 7 wasn't there anymore. What used to be a little snow covered shack where people once laughed and joked and ate home baked cookies was now a pile of rubble and ash._

_He let it all go, his knees colliding with the floor and screamed. He screamed so loud, he felt blood rising from his throat, threatening to choke him, but he never stopped screaming._

_He felt strong arms under his shoulders and arms slide around him. He leant into the warmth._

_He looked up into a pair of steel grey eyes and a head of shaggy chocolate hair. A small boy, about the same age as the blonde._

_Everything flickered, as if the moment was having trouble playing out. Like a broken television, it flashed and fuzzed and finally, faded out into a room of cement and blood, shackles and chains._

_And yet, even thought the picture had changed, the memory of the man with the silver hair was still there, corroding into nothing, but still everlasting. _

"Cloud! Cloud!"

My name was like heaven to my ears. I clutched to the chest of the speaker, burying my face into his warmth. My face was hot and screams still rang out in my ears. I realized I was shaking like a dog left out in the cold and I let out long breaths in order to calm myself down.

I forced my eyes open.

I saw a blur of white through my tear filled eyes and I relaxed, falling into his chest.

"Sweetheart. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I knew who it was then. No one else called me pet names like Sweetheart.

"Axel…" My voice sounded cracked.

"Calm down."

I felt exhausted, like I'd done all the running instead of that little boy. My body was burnt out. I could feel my eyes closing.

I wearily took a hold of Axel's soft, gloved hand and laid it on my chest, where my heart was pounding madly.

My voice was cracked and broken, and it hurt to talk, as if I'd done all that little boys screaming.

"Axel… W-Why… does… it… hurt here?"

His free hand slowly came down over my eyes and I slipped into a peaceful, dreamless slumber. Once that I had been wishing on the stars for; for a long time.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I awoke in Axel's bed. He was sat by the open window, his hair swaying a little with each breeze that entered. I sat up and he turned to look at me with gentle eyes. I collapsed back, all my weight finding the pillow. My head felt like someone had smashed it repeatedly with a metal mallet. I held my head in one hand and grinned.

"Axel… after you've got me some tablets… will you play Tekken with me?"

He seemed surprised for a second and then he stood, coming over to where I was led. He perched on the edge of the bed and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside table. He put one of his gloved hands on my forehead and I gazed at him.

"What?"

He let out a long sigh. I didn't understand. What had I said wrong?

"Cloud… I think we need to talk."

I don't like those words. It means that something is going to be said that I won't like. Stupid adult-like roommates and their damn philosophy!

"No… I think I'd rather play Tekken… come on! Awww… you're just scared you'll lose…"

"CLOUD!"

I stopped. Why was he shouting at me? I took a wary step back when he came towards me.

"I'm not gunna hurt you Sweetie… you need to tell me what you saw…"

_Pedro! Anna!_

"Just let me help you…"

_Momma! Pappa!_

I clutched at my head in agony. There were voices pinballing around my skull and I couldn't let them out.

_Help me?_

_I'm Leon… what's your name?_

_Just tell me where they are…_

_I'm sorry… I can't help you…_

I turned and smacked my head on the wardrobe to try and scare them away. It worked, but I felt hot liquid trickling down my forehead. Axel held his hand out to me, but I was too afraid to take it. What if he wasn't who he said he was? What if it was him that was doing this to me?

But how could those forest green eyes hurt anyone? They were just like a child's… and they held the same reflective gaze as his… as Leon's…

I took his hand and quickly realised that I was once again, shaking. He took one of his shirts from the floor and ran it across my pounding head and I leaned into his touch.

"Thank you, Axel…"

"No problem babe. Just take it easy… okay?"

I nodded weakly. I felt like such a child. I still clung to him as he carried me downstairs and lay me down on the couch, handing me a cool glass of clear water. I sipped at it, noticing how it hurt to swallow. I took the tablets that he gave me too.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep Cloud."

"Will you read me a story?"

It didn't surprise him. Leon always read me part of a story before I went to sleep. He rose, plucking something from the bookshelf and opening it at the first chapter.

"Once upon a time there were two siblings, the boy called Hansel, and the girl called Gretel… They both lived with their Father and their mean Step-Mother. One day, when they couldn't afford to feed the children any longer… the Step-mother said that they were going to leave the children in the woods, so they could eat a decent meal to themselves, even if the children starved…"

I knew this story. I'd read it a bazillion times.

"…so the children took a piece of bread… and left a trail…"

A trail of breadcrumbs. Why didn't I see it before? If I wanted to know who the little boy was, and what happened to him, there must be a trail of clues that would tell me about him. He must be connected to me in some way; otherwise I wouldn't have seen him like I did. We had to have a connection.

If I could find this trail and follow the breadcrumbs, I could find out about him, and then, maybe, I could help him.

"But the witch had other plans… she wanted to eat the children. So, she brought them inside with the promise of more candy…"

I felt my eyes starting to close. I listened to Axel's voice fading out into the hum of the radiator. I prayed for another dreamless sleep.

"...And they all lived happily ever after."

I heard the book snap shut and felt my hair being ruffled. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I knew who it was. It had to be Leon. I wanted to open my eyes and just pounce on him, but I was too tired. My whole body ached.

The front door opened and there was a thud as Leon's boots hit the mat.

"Why's he asleep at this time?"

There was no answer. Whatever Axel was going to tell him, I couldn't face it.

"I'm not! I'm awake! I'm just a little sleepy, that's all!" I jumped up, forcing myself off the couch. I wrapped both arms tightly around his waist and squeezed.

"Well… okay then." I felt his arms hug me back and I pulled back, dropping on the couch. With a last glance at Axel, I could see him frowning at me. I ignored it and slid back under the duvet that was draped over the sofa.

I closed my eyes and heard them both walk into the kitchen.

That night, I made a promise. I was going to find that little boy. I was going to find him, and help him, even if it meant doing dangerous things. I had a lot of questions for him, and I bet he had some for me too. I needed to see what he was to me.

'_And If I'm Killed By The Questions Like A Cancer, Then I'll Be Buried In The Silence Of The Answer_

That was my promise.


	4. Roxas:Sushi Boy

**Questions, Questions! Oh how I do love them so... -Strokes questions-**

**Q: WhiteWolfCub: What took you so long to update?**

**A: Ah how this could go on forever. But I'll keep it short. We moved to New Zealand. It didn't work out. We moved back to the UK. thus, no internet, and no computer.**

**Q: Draco's Worst Nightmare: Those were Linkin Park Lyrics, Right?**

**A: Correct! -buzzer rings- Track number 7. By Myself. Hybrid Theory. Linkin Park. All correct. I love them... -drools-**

**Q: Raine Mizuki: What were those lyrics?**

**A: As I said above, Linkin Park, By Myself.**

**I love questions... all you have to do is ask. :D**

**Read and Review!**

**Roxas: Sushi Boy**

It took a good half hour to walk the journey from town to Cloud and Leon's house. It didn't help that I didn't have a car. I'd failed my driving test three times to date. Who ever said 'the third time's the charm' was speaking out of their ass.

I slipped a hand into my pocket and pulled out a key. Leon had this weird thing; after it got to a certain time at night, no one was allowed to come through the front way.

It made sense, Leon being paranoid about little things like that. I mean, I only got the tip of the iceberg, but with their issues with Sephiroth, anyone would be. Even if he was in prison.

"Better safe than sorry," I mumbled to myself, noticing how all lights were off in the house. Not even Axel's light was on.

"I bet he went to bed. Sorry…" I slid the key in and heard it turn in the lock. There was a click that rang out quite loud.

I got in late that night, tugging my shoes off in the dark. It looked like everyone had gone to bed. Just as I was crossing the living room, I was unexpectedly attacked from behind.

Strong arms wrapped around my neck, and I struggled to break free from a tight headlock. It was only when the attacker's lips hit a sweet spot on my neck that I realized it was Axel.

"Freak! Lemme go!"

He dropped me onto the carpet, where I landed with a thump. He grinned. "Are you gunna tell me about your new job?"

I nodded. "But can I get out of these clothes first?"

"Sure thing."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat up, (with some difficulty due to the pain that was shooting up my spine) breathing hard, my head against Axel's chest. He was always so warm; I envied that. It was like he had a permanent heater where his heart was. His chest was moving with each breath, but faster than it was supposed to, because he was singing quietly. Axel always liked singing. He sings in the shower, in the kitchen, at the dinner table, and especially in the car.

"That's me in the corner… that's me in the spotlight… losing my religion…."

I shuffled into his chest ever so slightly. Our bare skin rubbed together as I did so. I toyed with his earlobe, stroking it and tugging on it. It calmed him down a lot and sent him into a state of relaxation.

"I thought that I heard you laughing… I thought that I heard you sing…"

"Axel?"

He stopped as soon as I let go of his ear. Before I could even go on, he silenced me with a long digit to my lips. He smiled. "Now… weren't you going to tell me about this new job of yours?"

I nodded. "You know the Sushi Box in town?"

He seemed surprised. "You're working there? Tell Demyx I said hey…"

"You know Demyx?" I'd only met him today, but he seemed so nice. He helped me out with everything, and he even took the blame for me when I packed something wrong. He seemed so nice, yet the boss seemed to bully him something chronic.

"Yup. Hung out in L.A together."

That explained it. When Axel was younger, he was in a biker gang in L.A. Although… Demyx didn't seem like the biker type…

"It's a nice job," I added, trying to make conversation. "It pays more than the last one, and there are only four of us working there. There's me, Demyx, some really quiet guy called Vexion, and the boss, Xemnas. So, it's not really that bad." I tilted my head to the side in a quirky fashion and grinned. "What did you do today then?"

He groaned. Then, his face dropped to a serious level. I felt his shoulders tense up a little. "Cloud… there's something going on with Cloud."

"What do you mean?" Cloud was basically the glue that held us together. Whenever we were all getting agitated and annoyed, he'd be the childish voice in the background that cheered everyone up.

"He found his dog tag. The one Leon found him with. He freaked out totally. He was screaming, and crying like I've never seen him before. He passed out, but it happened again. I read him a story, you know, like Leon usually does, but he zoned out completely."

"Is he okay?" I felt my mouth was hanging open, and quickly shut it.

"Funny thing is…" Axel was stroking his chin in wonder. He did that when he was deep in thought about something. It was always a tell tale sign. "…When Leon got back from the hospital, he acted like nothing had happened."

I looked at my feet.

"I don't know whether to tell Leon about it or not though…"

"You haven't told him yet?" My eyes were wide with wonder.

"Not yet. Look… just calm down about it… okay?"

I nodded. Although the subject didn't leave my mind, I forgot about it, for Axel's sake.

"Shall we go to sleep then?"

Then it was his turn to nod. I leant over him and grasped the lamp string, pulling it, seemingly taking the light away with my hand. But my arm didn't move. It stayed draped over his warm chest, stealing some of his heat. I felt his other arm drape over me, and for another strange moment, it felt like heaven.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Chicken Teriyaki?" Would you like Soya sauce with that maam?"

I placed the dish of sauce on the side of her plate and handed it to her with a smile.

"Looks good!"

I spun around. Demyx was rolling up a tuna mix and looking at my new uniform. It was the same as his, a set of black pants with a white shirt, and polished off with a black and white apron that read, 'Sushi Box – Roxas' on it. I felt so privileged. I beamed at him.

"Urashima! What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you want your pay docking again?"

Urashima was Demyx's last name. He bowed low to Xemnas and carried on working a little faster. I glanced at him and took a wild chance.

"Sir… I apologize. I was distracting him from his work."

"I saw who made the first move of speech, Mr….?"

"Kinai sir. Roxas Kinai."

"Mr. Kinai. You should continue working too."

I turned to the guy at the back, who was flipping something in a wok. Or… at least I think it was a wok. It could just have easily been a really big pan.

That was Vexion. He didn't talk… in fact… I hadn't heard him say one word since I had started yesterday. Demyx was the one who let me know his name. I wonder… what was his deal?

I had to go over there, to pick up an order. Demyx was in the bathroom. I paced over and gave him a gentle smile, but in return, all I received was a sad raise of the lips. It was a smile that gave me strange feelings in my head. Like, there was something behind it. Like there was something hidden behind that smile that he wasn't letting out.

I picked up the plate. "Hey… are you okay?"

He nodded. A quick nod; if I had blinked, it would have been gone and I would have missed it. I glanced at him, studying his appearance. Choppy grey like hair fell heavy over one eye and his arms resembled Axel's in a weird way. Only, there were covered in ill purple marks. They seemed so fragile, yet they were picking that wok up and jerking it as if it was as light as a feather.

I frowned. "Are you sure?"

He looked at me like I was some alien from outer space. I immediately retracted. He nodded again, his own eyes wide. We held that unbroken gaze for a while. Until Demyx's loud voice snapped us out of it.

"Table twelve!"

I shook my head. "I have to get back to work."

I turned away, the plate still quite hot in my hand. I handed it to Demyx and turned to the next man at the counter.

"Take away or eat in?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was late in the afternoon, and many people had been and gone. It was the last of the afternoon dregs before the sea of people flooded in for their evening meals. I was glad I wasn't working the late shift.

With a glance at the schedule, I saw that Demyx was. In fact, Demyx was working the late shift, the morning shift, the next afternoon shift and the only break he got was tomorrow evening.

As I was pondering this, I got a tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry!"

I should have taken these people's orders when they had first come in, but I had been in a trance. I paced over to them and pulled a small black book from my apron pocket.

"What can I get you?"

"One tuna, two crayfish and one chicken teriyaki please."

"Any drinks?"

"Roxas!"

I whirled around and motioned to Demyx that I'd be a minute. The family I was with were very patient; there were no scowls or anything of the sort. I guess manners really don't cost a penny.

"Thank you!"

I took the order back and jabbed it onto the spike, which was alighting a small square of wood. "What is it Demyx?" I asked, rather annoyed at his rude intrusion.

"A man is on the phone for you, he says it's urgent."

I took the phone from his hand. I was expecting Axel's voice to come flowing down the phone as he casually asked me how it's going. But all I got was a loud shout.

"Roxas! Is Cloud with you?"

It was Leon. I shook my head. Then realised he couldn't see me. "No... Why?"

"Shit."

I glanced at the clock. I only had six minutes exactly left of this shift.

I ignored Demyx, who was waving madly at me and bit the inside of my lip. I dared myself to ask the big question that was bubbling in my mind.

"Why? What is it?" I knew… I knew even before he said it, that it was what he was going to say. How could it be any different? I didn't even know why I asked. I guess I just needed some form of confirmation. Some form of… reassurance. To make sure I didn't get the wrong end of the stick. That was what usually happened to me in these situations. I either jump to conclusions, or I think the wrong thing altogether.

"Roxas. I need your help."

Leon was asking for help? This frightened me. Leon was always the strong one; the one held our hopes high when the chips were down. He never needed help and he never asked for it. Something had changed, something was very, VERY wrong.

"Why?" He had sidestepped my question yet again. That nagging want of reassurance crept back up again. Refusing to lie low.

There was a rush of static on the other end of the line.

"Cloud's gone."

**Review!**

**XD**


	5. Leon:Goose Chase

**Questions!**

**Q: SeventhSenses: You love giving cliff hangers, eh?**

**A: Duh! It adds suspense!**

**Q: Draco's Worst Nightmare: The Vexion Thing**

**A: OMG! Typo!!!! -Runs around screaming- Sorry. I meant Zexion. Crap. -Sweatdrop- Thanks**

**Q: -A-C-L-: Where did he go?**

**A: Wouldn't you like to know:D**

**And omg! FantasyFanatic1, you rock so much. I love how you quote the bits you liked! -Hugs- you are so cool. I am officially dedicating this chapter to you!!! Plus, it was you who reminded me about this story, I think. So props to you!**

**Leon: Goose Chase**

I pushed my foot to the floor, more than aware I was doing 70 mph in a restricted 50 zone. My wheels skidded madly as I swerved violently around the corner. I'd searched the town from head to foot. There was no sign of him anywhere. Where the hell could he be?

I noticed a familiar face just about to jump on a bus. That head of silver hair, that lean build. Riku got on the bus faster than I could stop him. In a flash moment he was gone, as the bus pulled out of the stop and back onto the road.

I growled lightly under my breath and looked at the clock.

Almost three o'clock.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I pulled up on the sidewalk, worry shooting through every aspect of my body. I locked the car and started to ask around. No one had seen him.

I approached a small girl with a bunny in her arms. Children always managed to see things adults didn't. As in their learning stages, they were much more observant, even if they didn't know what they were seeing.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a man with bright hair?"

She thought about it for a moment, one hand leaving the rabbit to scratch the side of her head. I prayed she'd seen him. It was nearing nine o'clock. Five to in fact.

"I fwink so. Bwright wewwo?"

"Bright yellow?" I asked, able to understand her childish ramblings. After all, Sora had talked like that for years.

"Wis wewwo?" She lifted up her rabbit as a comparison, which was exactly the colour of Cloud's hair. I nodded, being enthusiastic for her sake.

"He was pwaying in the pawk." She put her free hand to her mouth and idly sucked her thumb.

"Thank you." I reached into my pocket and took out my keys, and with accuracy, unhooked a key ring I'd won in a raffle a while ago, a little rabbit. I had thought it was trivial at the time, but it had grown on me. I held it out to her and she took it without question.

"Fank ooo!" She cried. She smiled. "My nwames Maaweene…"

"Marlene. That's a nice name. Take care of Shaun for me, won't you?"

She nodded. I turned away, a strange smile creeping up on me. I felt so enriched. I never believed in any of that karma crap that Axel was always going on about, but it must mean something, even if it didn't mean a hell of a lot.

I ran to the park. When I saw Cloud, I was going to go mad at him. He knows he isn't allowed to wander of by himself. He's so easily hurt. My boots skidded, just like my car tyres had done, across the side of the pavement and I quietly pushed open the park gates. Everything was lit up dimly by a seldom few lights dotted here and there around the trees.

My ears pricked up on a sound, far away. A duck.

That was it! Cloud loved ducks!

I ran to the river and saw a figure led on the floor. At first I thought it was dead, or at the best, asleep, but when I approached it, the chest was moving slowly up and down. Or to be more factual, its back was.

It was Cloud. I realised when the hair was white in the dimly lit atmosphere and he was led on his tummy, one hand in the water, a fish suckling on the end of his finger. He didn't notice me approach him at all. I slumped down next to him. As soon as I had seen him, all thoughts of punishment flew out of my head. Not only because Cloud would probably like it, but also because the relief I felt was too great.

I put a hand on his shoulder carefully. His scared eyes met mine. I knew right then that he had been crying. The red in his eyes was a tell tale sign, and the blue was duller than it should have been. I pulled his head into my lap and looked down at him.

"Hey… what you doing here?" I asked in a teasing tone. He sniffed loudly. I kissed his forehead lightly, my lips meeting a frown. Pulling away I saw that he was deep in thought about something.

Before I could ask him about anything in particular, he sat up, almost knocking our heads together. "I came to find someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. Just a little boy. He was in my dream."

I threw a glance at the packet next to him and tugged off a piece of the bread that lay there, tossing it casually into the river, where it landed with a splash; the absorbent material soaking up the water, but creating beautiful ripples across the silent surface. He carried on.

"I know it seems silly… to be chasing a dream… but I have to help him."

"It's not silly." I took hold of the bottom of his chin and forced him to meet my eyes. The blue swirled with a touch of green flowing outwards from the centre. "I just think it's silly that you have to do it alone." I touched our foreheads together, noticing he was cold a little. I took my jacket off my back and draped it over his lean shoulders. He looked out over the water, and I felt myself falling into the beauty of it. He seemed like an angel, and it pains me to say something so cheesy, but it's true. The light reflected off him, radiating out onto the still water.

"Leon?"

I looked at him, somewhat aware that our positions had changed. I was now the confused one, who didn't really know his place, as Cloud was the one with the plans.

"Yeah?"

And just as I was thinking that maybe he had become mature and adult-like, I was very much corrected.

"Will you play Tekken with me sometime?"

I nodded. "Sure. Tekken."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I don't know how long we sat together like that, but Cloud must have got bored after a while.

"Hey… can we go in your car and listen to some music?"

"Su…" I was broken off by a loud ringing. I flipped up the top of the phone I had retrieved from my pocket and answered with a 'yeah?'

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah." It was Axel. I could hear Roxas yelling something in the background, but I decided against questioning it.

"Good. We'll talk later… kay?"

"Yeah."

"See ya."

I put the phone down and looked at Cloud, who was waving at me from the bridge. I walked with him until we got to my car and I unlocked it, swinging into the driver's seat. I waited until he had got in and only turned the key in the engine until the CD player and Mp3 reader booted up.

"What do you want?" I handed him a set of CD's and he flicked through them. He finally pushed one in so I couldn't see what it was. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

He clambered over so he was sat on my lap, and wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed me, rather forcefully actually and pushed against me, mumbling in between kisses. "I… know… you… miss this… because you're… always wanting it…" The music flooded through the car and I know he'd picked it on purpose. I wasn't too keen on the band, yet Cloud adored them.

_Is it still me who makes you sweat and all you think about in bed?_

The way he was moving on my lap made me shudder. I groped his hips, feeling salvage there were the curved bone was. His mouth was everywhere, and his hands were unbuttoning my shirt, in a way he'd never done before.

I felt myself go hard underneath him and I flinched whenever he rocked against me. A shot of pleasure flew threw me as his lips found my chest, exploring every inch of it as I so often did to him. One of his hands flew to my pants, and yanked them down to my knees.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck…_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, breathing hard down his neck, "Here? Now?"

I only received a cute mewl in response. Then, after a moment of hard breathing, he whispered something and I almost didn't catch it. "This is what you had tinted windows put in for… right?"

_Exchanging body heat, in the passenger seat… _

We rocked together for a while, the kisses growing hotter and heavier all the while. I felt my composure beginning to slide from its normal steel like façade. My hands roamed over his back, trying to find any possible way to bring him closer to me.

He dropped his pants so they were hanging, dangling off the end of his foot. Our bare skin brushed together, and just as his fingers were hooking under the hem of my boxers I caught his hand.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" He cocked his head to one side childishly. "Does Leon not want to play anymore?"

I enclosed a hand over his mouth, and he pouted harshly under my palm. With my free hand I wound the window down. I didn't expect who I saw.

"Holy mother of God! Put some clothes on!"

"You're a dick Riku."

"So I'm told… quite frequently in fact." He smirked and put a hand over his eyes as Cloud and I struggled to pull our pants back up. I'm not entirely sure he covered them properly. I could see peeks of aqua flashing from behind spangled fingers.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask for a ride…"

I glared at him, but the angry look on my face was soon replaced by a small smile, turning quickly into a smirk as I saw that his face was strained and his hands were in his pockets, pushing out the denim of his jeans. I knew what he was doing. I used that technique all so well. Riku had got an erection watching Cloud and I about to have sex.

Now, I had a difficult decision to make. If I let Riku have a ride home, Cloud and I couldn't continue from where we left off until we got back home. And although that had several advantages, such as, privacy and an actual bed, not to mention Cloud's various outfits, sex in the car on a dimly lit street with blacked out windows sounded saucier. Also, if I let him have a ride home, my car would hold three gay guys, each with an erection. And god knows, with my libido and Riku's nymphomania that Sora had described, we'd just have to pray no one else knocked on the window, otherwise, they'd be asking for entrance to a car fest threesome.

"Well? Hurry up Leon… I'm freezing out here."

I gave him a nod. Oh well. I'd just have to drive fast.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Leon you FUCKER!"

"Language Riku… what's wrong? Am I scaring you?"

"Fucking slow down NOW!" I felt his knees smack into the back of my seat for the third time and Cloud giggled.

"How can you _laugh_ like that? We could die!" His tone was so desperate. I knew for a fact I wasn't going to crash so it was hilarious.

I felt his fingers dig into the back of my shoulders from behind the chair and I reluctantly slowed down. It didn't matter so much now; I wasn't as horny as I was before.

I pulled up outside the school and stared at him as he got out of the car.

"Thanks Leon."

"Whatever."

I watched him run up the stairs, a hand digging into his pants for the keys. I felt weight on my knees and gazed at Cloud's side profile as he watched the same thing I had just seen.

"Riku's hot. He reminds me of you, in a way." He looked at me, his lips looking more perfect and kissable than ever. "His hips… they just swing."

"Yours do that too you know."

He seemed taken back. "What?"

I cupped both of his hips, noticing a cherry blush spread onto his face. "Your hips, they sway from side to side when you walk. It's so… _hypnotizing_…" I dragged out the word, breathing heavy on his lips, my eyes flickering up to his every so often. I felt our lips touch, but it was just short of an actual kiss. "You don't know what it does to me."

I saw his eyes look down to where a problem once vanished, had returned.

"I think I do." He grinned. "And even if I can't, your face is a tell tale sign." His lips danced upon my own, coaxing them into a tango only he and I knew how to perform. I placed a hand upon his chest and pushed him back into his seat. I revved up the engine for the second time.

"Let's go home."

"I can't wait."

Neither could I, Cloud, neither could I.

**Please review!**

**-Gives cookies, roses, and a rubber duck to all reviewers!-**

**XD**


End file.
